


A New Generation

by Destielwings



Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwings/pseuds/Destielwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Xana reared his ugly head again, the warriors have been more and more troubled. Losing this battle wasn't an option; the only choice - Sissi Delmas. It also doesn't help to add that Brynja has showed up once again, more flirtatious then ever. In fact the only good thing to happen was the arrival of Patrick Belpois, finally a student at Kadic Academy. With an overwhelming amount of monsters showing up everyday the warriors are going to need new recruits. Can this new group of warriors handle the stress, or will they fall to Xana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Generation

"Patrick run. We only have about ten minutes left before the super computer devirtualizes us." Sissi Delmas's voice echoed across the never ending mountain sector, bouncing from rock to rock. Patrick groaned in annoyance.  
"What a crap computer, how come we're stuck with a bugged up machine, while Jeremie and the rest can stay for however long they want?" Patrick looked up in time to see a block round the corner. "Sissi, watch ou-!" Patrick couldn't even finish the sentence before the sharp edge of a battle axe cleaved the creature in two. A second later and the creature exploded in a shower of virtual rubble. Brynja turned to her two partners and spoke with a heavy accent.  
"Guys, quit joking around. We have to reach the tower like now." With a flip of her long golden hair she sprinted away. The other two raced along behind her.

Patrick had to admit he was still getting used to the whole idea of another world, let alone a virtual one. He turned to glance at Brynja and admired the way her giant battle axe gleamed in the sunlight; he couldn't help it, he loved the weapons.  
From behind Patrick came a giant crash, he whipped around in time to see Sissi smash her way through a crab with her spiked ball and chain. She turned to Patrick with a victorious smile on her face, ball swinging nonchalantly at her side. Patrick rolled his eyes and gestured for her to get a move on, they were almost out of time. They rounded the next corner in time to hear Brynja let out a victorious whoop; the tower stood before them - unguarded. Patrick sprinted ahead of the group, eager to get this nightmare over with so he could actually get at least a little sleep before morning classes tomorrow.  
A crash and a yelp from behind alerted him to the presence of some unwanted visitors. He turned in time to see a giant Krab claw rush toward him, with no time to move Patrick crouched and waited for devirtualization. After a second passed with no stabbing Patrick glanced up and smiled. The Krab lay encased in a thin layer of ice; about twenty feet behind it Brynja crouched down low, both hands pressed to the ground. A thin trail of frost led from her figure to the giant Krab. Patrick laughed at the display of her Lyoko given powers. "Nice one Bryn, he almost got me." She saluted in response and raced away to help Sissi. But from the looks of it, it was too late, with a last laser beam Sissi burst apart in a display of virtual molecules.

"Crap." Brynja grumbled under her breath, Sissi was their only insurance. With a grunt she heaved her axe up over her shoulder and sprinted. Two...no three hornets flew down from the thick layer of clouds, shooting a spray of corroding acid down. Brynja cried out as a stream splashed onto her shoulder. Even if the world isn't real, the pain certainly is, she thought. She spun around and tossed her axe, hurling it towards the swarm of hornets. It caught two before the third shot some lasers in her direction. Brynja jumped and flipped in the air, landing on her hands before pushing off. She hit the ground running and glanced in Patrick's direction, hoping for some help. A helpless groan escaped her throat as she caught the last trace of his figure burst into a cloud of small particles. She was all alone. 

"No problem Brynja, you can do this, this is what you have been training for." She spoke so fast her words jumbled together. Suddenly a loud screech filled the mountain range. "How do I work this thing?" Sissi's high pitched voice sounded from somewhere above, yet Brynja knew she was back in the lab, speaking through the microphone on the super computer. "Bryn, it's okay. You're only about twenty feet from the tower. Now go on before we run out of time." Her bossy attitude seemed a hard habit to break from her snobby phase, yet Brynja knew that she meant well. 

With a dramatic twirl Bryn turned to face the tower and gasped. And to think Sissi thought it would be easy. At least fifteen kankrelots stood between her and the root covered wall of the tower. "Sissi, emergency. I'm going to have to use it, the new power." Bryn's voice was short and direct, no room for disagreement. There was a short pause before Sissi came back on. "Alright Bryn, just...be careful." Brynja had to admit that Sissi had come a long way since she had to sent Bryn to the countryside out of jealousy. She had really become a true friend, and for that Bryn would always be grateful. 

With light agile steps Bryn stepped before the tiny swarm of monsters, with a cry of surprise they prepared to fire. Before they could start, Bryn took a deep breath, focused, and exhaled. A thin transparent puff of smoke seemed to stream from her mouth, engulfing the tiny army, the fog seemed to take on a mind of its own, speeding from monster to monster, soon enough the entire clearing was engulfed. It only took about two seconds before the cloud cleared, and the monsters were once again ready to attack. Bryn drew in a quick breath as the first line of enemies rushed her. This is it, her trump card had failed them all, the mission was a bust because she couldn't finish the job. The kankrelots swarmed her as she sank to the ground, admitting defeat. Bodies jumbled around her...and yet she felt no pain, no laser fire. She glanced up through the curtain of hair in front of her face. All fifteen sat in a tight circle around her, nuzzling her in a loving embrace. Bryn cracked a smile and jumped to her feet, whooping in exuberance. She wasn't a failure, and her powers hadn't failed her. 

"Great job Bryn, your Super Pheromones managed to charm the kankrelots, but we don't know how long it'll last; now's your chance." Brynja got the message, hurry up. She sprinted to the vined wall and quickly phased through to the chamber within. She stepped in the middle and giggled as the mysterious forces of the tower lifted her, propelling her to the second story where the interface computer lay. Once at the screen, she reached for her neck and pulled out a thin chain with a tiny chip hanging from the end; a gift from Aelita. With a sharp thrust, she jabbed the chip into a small slot on the screen. She watched smugly as the screen flashed the words. CODE LYOKO


End file.
